Amigos
by Vanessa Potter Malfoy
Summary: A 6 meses de la vitoria contra Voldemort todos son invitados a una celebracion, donde Hermione recuerda entre otras cosas sus sentimientos hacia cierto huron botador...


_**Disclaimer:**__Los personajes presentes en esta trama son propiedad de JKRowling... solo la trama me pertence..._

**_N.A: _**Soy nueva en esto :)

* * *

**La Fiesta**

Todavía recuerdo ese día que llegaste al cuartel pidiendo ayuda, Voldemort había asesinado a tu padre y amenazaba con hacerle lo mismo a tu madre, por ella es por la única mujer que has hecho algo bueno, nos distes todos los datos que necesitábamos para vencer en esta guerra, solo querías que protegiéramos a tu madre.

Hoy a pesar de que las celebraciones no han cesado desde que Voldemort cayó en manos del Niño quevivió, es la fiesta del Ministerio para celebrar la victoria, a pesar de que han pasado casi 6 meses de ello, pero fueron muchas pérdidas tanto en la orden como en el colegio, aquellos alumnos que se quedarona defender Hogwarts.

Y aquí estoyyo, Hermione Granger amiga delgran Harry Potter y perteneciente al trio de oro, viendo a mi mejor amigo nervioso de los pies a la cabeza tratando de buscar una salida al discurso que el Ministro le pidió que hiciera, si no fuera porGinny hace rato que no sabríamos de él, se nota que se aman con locura, luego de la batalla no hay un día en que no se les vea juntos, como dice mi amiga pelirroja "hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido". Ron está al otro lado deHarry, nunca volvió a ser el mismo luego de la muerte deFred, realmente ninguno de nosotros volvimos a ser los mismos luego de la batalla, pero a su lado tiene una excelente mujer, que lo ayudara a recuperarse y es que con una novia como Luna quien no?... Me acerco a la mesa y los saludo, pero veo que falta alguien… me pregunto donde estaras? Pregunta que no tarda en responderse ya que en el momento en que tomo asiento al lado de Ginny, se pueden escuchar los suspiros de la parte femenina y los murmullos de los hombres.

Acabas de llegar, no todos los días te veo, pero si te pienso, te recuerdo, te extraño, te amo e inclusive hay días que solo te odio y quisiera que de una u otra manera, simplemente desaparecieras de mi vida para siempre, lo cual sinceramente es imposible, porque mientras más trato de alejarte, más cerca estas. A veces, cierro los ojos y regreso al momento exacto donde creo que todo se torció, y lo único que hago es engañarme porque muy en el fondo sé que ni siquiera ese día lo que tú me pedías era cierto. Hoy simplemente soy tu amiga, aquella que se muestra fría e indiferente a ti, aquella que juega contigo, que te sigue la corriente de ser necesario y la que muy a mi pesar te dice las cosas tal cual son, porque para ser sinceros de que me sirve verte idiotizada y enamorada si tu no sientes nada por mí, como te lo dije ya, lo que tenemos no tiene nombre es solo sana diversión, que ni me ata ni nada a ti, es aquella que no viene con obligaciones, eso es lo que te hago creer, cuando hablamos hace una semana atrás que me llamaste tu mujer sentí mil cosas pero a la vez y muy naturalmente lo que pude hacer fue reírme, ser tu mujer implica mucho más que sexo, y eso es lo único que tu y yo compartimos, sexo, 4 letras y dos silabas, un acto de placer.

Así que aquí estoy yo luego de un tormentoso año contigo, siendo tu amiga y estando completamente enamorada de ti, aunque sepa que eres el peor de los hombres, pero tu forma de ser es algo que me atrae, se que contigo puedo ser seria, cómica, sarcástica, odiosa, en fin, sencillamente puedo ser yo, contigo nunca me aburro, siempre haces un día distinto al otro, y creo que eso, si definitivamente eso es lo que más me encanta de ti.

Por ahora seguiré siendo sencillamente tu amiga, nunca dejo de soñar que algún día decidas voltear y verme, pero no como tu amiga, ni como tu "mujer", no, quiero que me veas como la persona con la que puedes y quieres pasar el resto de tus días, mientras, solo quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, porque hoyDraco Malfoy hoy soy solamente tu amiga.

Eso fue todo lo que vino a mi cabeza en el momento que voltee a verte, arrogante como siempre, con tu porte elegante, siempre vestido de negro, y con tu madre agarrada de tu brazo. Porque si de algo puedo estar segura es que sé que estoy completa y perdidamente enamorada de ti hurón.

**Fin**

* * *

_**N.A:** Como ya lo dije anteriormente soy nueva... espero que de verdad les guste principalmente era una pagina de mi diario pero me parecio que le iba bien a esta pareja que particularmente me fascina :)... de ustedes depende que haga de este una historia o se quede como unico capitulo _

_Esperooo rewiesss :)_

_Atte._

**_Vanessa Potter Malfoy_**


End file.
